Shadow's April Fool's
by JeknaLokert
Summary: Sonic invites some friends over for a April fool's party at his house. What happens when Silver comes up with an idea to prank Shadow for the first time? ONE-SHOT!


**Hai everyone. Just a quick warning before you read this... this story contains Shadamaze...which is ShadowXAmyXBlaze. Don't read this if you dont like that... Im not forcing you to read this, but you can read this if you're interested. No flame or hate please...**

**All Sonic Characters involved or mentioned in this story belong to (C)SEGA**

**This story will contain: language, sexual themes, and alcohol use. **

**Enjoy~**

_**Shadow's April Fools**_

Author's P.O.V

One day, Sonic has invited everyone to an April fool's day party at his house. Sonic has already set up the decorations and filled his counters and tables with foods and drinks. The idea of the party was to dress in a silly costume. No rules to what the costume should look like, but it had to be related to the day. Sonic was dressed in a classic Jester's outfit; including the Jester's hat, gloves, pointed shoes, and a bow tie; all with bells on the ends with a pattern of green, violet purple and blue triangles. Sonic looked at himself in the mirror and gave his reflection a thumbs-up. He went through his head of how many pranks he will pull on his friends; Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver. Sonic was a little bummed still because of Tails' absence. Tails wasn't feeling well and had to stay home. Cream stayed with Tails to help him get better. Sonic smirked at remembering Tails' blushed muzzle when he heard that Cream was going to "nurse" him. Sonic clapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other. He was certain he was going to pull the most amazing and memorable prank this year. A knock is heard on Sonic's door.

"Show-time"

Finally, everyone has arrived to the party; Blaze and Silver being the last to arrive. Everyone had pretty good costumes on. Rouge wore a typical April fool's attire. With a short shirt and long party pants that said April fool's everywhere. Not the best costume… Amy wore a knee-high turtle neck dress with many whoopee-cushions stuck around her dress. Blaze wore her normal purple ruffled dress with fake vomit, and dirt staining her dress. Silver had a Trickster's outfit on; normally with jingle bells on the end of his quills and him holding a staff with a laughing Jester's face on the top. The colours were orange and red, with square patterns. Knuckles wore a Prankster clerk's outfit. He wore a fake eye-patch and had overall pants with many pockets. In those pockets were many simple prank toys were over-filling each one. The only one not really wearing a costume was Shadow… all he wore was a top hat.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, let's start this party!" Sonic yells in the microphone he held in his hand. It was 10:00pm, and everyone started pulling random pranks on everyone else. Rouge pulled a prank on Knuckles by using Shadow.

"Knuckles…" Knuckles looks at Rouge "I have to tell you something." Shadow stood beside Rouge. Knuckles rotated his gaze from Rouge and Shadow, and repeating.

"What…?" Knuckles finally asks

"I…I love Shadow." Rouge says, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah right. I know you're lying." Rouge just looks at Knuckles

"No…I'm not Knuckles." She looks at Shadow and smiles. Turning her back to Knuckles, Rouge faces Shadow. He smirks.

"She aint lying Knuckles." Shadow says glancing at Knuckles. Rouge giggles and goes on her tip-toes and brings her lips closer to Shadow's. Knuckles gasps and starts stuttering. Of course…with Knuckles facing the back of Rouge… never noticed her and Shadow's giggles with their lips not even touching.

"H-Hey!" Knuckles pulls Rouge from Shadow and Rouge immediately laughs. Knuckles looks at Rouge confused.

"April Fool's, Knuckles!" Knuckles has a blank expression while Shadow and Rouge laugh at him.

Blaze, standing behind the food counter, watches Shadow and Rouge laughing as Knuckles stands there being embarrassed and angry. She changes her gaze to Amy and Sonic talking.

"You bored?" she turns her head to see Silver standing beside her.

"Yeah…"

"Me too." Blaze sighs

"I can't think of anything to pull a prank on someone. I'm not the best at that…" Silver brings his hand to his chin and rubs it. His eyes brighten up.

"Heeyy, I have an idea." He looks at Blaze smirking. Blaze looks at him confused.

"What…?"

"You, are going to pull a prank on Shadow." Blaze eyes widen.

"What! I can't prank Shadow. He's not that gullible and is hard to fool." Silver smiles crookedly

"Not till today, he will." Silver bends down a bit and whispers his idea in Blaze's ear. Blaze goes wide-eyed and blushes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Silver nods.

"Sometimes."

"You perv!"

"Come on Blaze, this will be memorable for years to come." Blaze sighs. She picks up her wine and drinks the rest of it.

"…Fine, I'll do it. But I need Amy's approval first."

"Well she's right there, go ask." Silver says pointing to Amy, who is still talking to Sonic. Blaze sighs and grabs the wine bottle from the counter and walks to Amy. As she gets to Amy, she lifts her finger and opens her mouth to say something; but was cut off by Sonic falling to the floor, face first. Amy steps back from Sonic's unconscious body and Blaze stares blankly. Amy notices Blaze.

"Hey Blaze, what's up?" Blaze points to Sonic.

"What happened? Too drunk?"

"Nope." Amy says with a grin. "I drugged his alcohol." Blaze chuckles and high-fives Amy.

"Nice Amy."

"Thank-you."

"Hey Amy…"

"Yes Blaze?" Blaze rubs the back of her head.

"I… well… have a plan to prank Shadow." Amy stares at Blaze in awe.

"Really! How?" Blaze opens the wine bottle and drinks from it before she whispers the idea in Amy's ear. Amy starts blushing. "…woah…"

"Yeah… it might work." Amy looks at Blaze

"I'll have to get drunk first before I do something like that…" Blaze hands Amy the strong wine that has already started to over-power Blaze's mind. Amy thanks Blaze and drinks the red liquid.

The wine bottle is empty and Blaze and Amy stagger to Sonic's bedroom together. While Amy and Blaze took their time to get drunk, Silver explains "Blaze's prank" to Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge chuckles and Knuckles laughs.

"SERIOUSLY!" Knuckles asks

"Yep, I need you two to play along with the prank."

"Don't worry Silver, me and Knuxie will play along. It's been a while since Shadow was fooled." Rouge tells him.

"Ok, after Blaze and Amy finish their wine and head to Sonic's bedroom, alert Shadow." Silver orders the two. Rouge smirks.

"Gotcha Silver" Knuckles nods and starts laughing again.

Once Amy and Blaze head into the hallway, Rouge winks to Knuckles and he walks towards Shadow; who is trying to wake Sonic up.

"Hey Shadow." Shadow looks up at Knuckles

"Yeah?"

"Hey man… Amy and Blaze look wasted… I think you should go check on those two and see if their ok." Knuckles imagines Shadow's reaction once he enters that room. Shadow looks at Knuckles, like trying to read his mind. He looks around the room, trying to look for Amy and Blaze. He notices the empty wine bottle at the start of the hallway. Shadow sighs.

"Ok, I'll go check on them. Try to wake up Sonic; he was drugged by Amy." Knuckles looks at Sonic and laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Idiot!" Knuckles says as he starts shaking Sonic. Shadow heads to Rouge and Silver.

"Did Amy and Blaze drink that whole wine bottle?" Shadow asks pointing to the empty bottle. Silver shrugs. Rouge nods.

"Oh yeah… I saw those two drinking the hell out of that bottle just a half-an-hour ago." Shadow sighs.

"Then, could you go check on those two?" Rouge looks at Shadow

"Aren't you going to?" Shadow shakes his head

"No… I don't want to go near two drunken chicks"

"Neither do I!" Rouge snaps at Shadow. Shadow looks at Silver. Silver notices his gaze and lifts his hands over his chest and waves them.

"I'm not the one to check up on a drunken Amy and Blaze. If they are dangerous sober, they'll be uncontrollable as drunk." Shadow glares at Silver.

"Why do I have to check?" Shadow complains.

"Cause you could get out of the room quicker than anyone." Rouge points out.

"Ok…" Shadow says and turns to walk down the hallway. Once Shadow is in the hallway, Rouge, Silver and Knuckles give each other thumbs-ups.

"Plan accomplished." Rouge says

'_Why am I checking on two cute drunk chicks…_?' Shadow thinks to himself as he walks to Sonic's bedroom. '_I know this is a trick… I just have to play along and stand there and pretend I didn't see anything. That'll teach those idiots that they can never fool the ultimate lifeform._" He reaches Sonic's closed bedroom door. He puts his ear to the door and listens to hear if there are giggling. Nothing.

"Hmmm" Shadow puts his hand on the doorknob and turns it slowly. He opens the door a crack and peers into the dark room.

"…Amy? Blaze? You two ok?" Shadow asks, a little cautious and prepared to see the worst. He opens the door fully and walks in. He looks around and sees nothing. No ears, tails or feet anywhere to be seen. '_Maybe they aren't in this room…_' He thinks until he hears a slam from behind him. He turns around and notices the door is closed, but that isn't all he sees. Two figures forge from the darkness on each side of the door. Shadow stands still and gets prepared for his so called 'Prank'. The two figures come out of the darkness to reveal them; Amy and Blaze… their dresses ripped and showing. Shadow's eyes go wide and his cheeks blush a nice red. Amy and Blaze look at each other and smirk.

"Oh Blaze… someone has come to join us." Amy says seductively.

"Yes Amy, a new playmate." Shadow already figures the two are drunk…but he didn't know this badly.

"Look girls… you both are drunk. You need to get your heads cleared and rested." Shadow says. Amy and Blaze frown and look at him like he was a baby.

"Aww, why do you want to ruin the fun Shadow…?" Amy asks

"We just want to play…" Blaze finishes Amy's sentence. Shadow shakes his head.

"No, I don't want to play." Amy and Blaze move closer to Shadow while he backs away. "Stop it you two… this isn't funny."

"Who said we were going to make it funny?" Amy says seductively. '_Shit._' Shadow keeps staring at Amy, who moves ever so closely to him; making him blush hard. He forgets that Blaze is in the same room as well and glances to the left of Amy…but she isn't there.

"Wait…where's Blaze?"

"Behind you." Shadow jumps at the touch of her arms going around his waist. He can smell the wine from her mouth as she breathes near his nose. Amy grabs hold of his shoulders and brings her face close to his. '_Fuck… I'm going to get raped by two drunken girls on April fool's day._' That was his last thought as Blaze and Amy throw him on the bed behind them. Amy pounces on Shadow while Blaze crawls beside him. Shadow blushes make Amy and Blaze happy. Shadow doesn't know what to do, he just lies there, mind blank, and a little creped out. Blaze starts licking Shadow's face, Amy joins her. Shadow has never been involved in a threesome… so he doesn't know what to do. The feeling of the girls' lips on his face start to make him aroused. Shadow closes his eyes and touches both the girls with each of his hands. Blaze and Amy enjoy his touch and move their tongues to his lips. Shadow's mind has taken over his body and controls him, making his desires great. He opens his mouth, letting the girls' tongues enter. He shares his mouth with the two drunken desperate girls, wanting to share this male under both of them. Amy grabs Shadow's top hat and throw it away. Shadow's hands move up and down both of the girls' figures, making them moan. Blaze pulls the rest of her dress off, only showing her undergarments. Amy does the same. The three touch each other, rotating after a while to enjoy each other and to be pleasured by it. Shadow starts to enjoy this… he let his body do the talking and the girls to help him feel pleasure. Amy and Blaze can't take it anymore. Amy moves over so Blaze can get on Shadow and the two starts moving up and down on Shadow's sides. Shadow opens his eyes wide and moans in their rhythm. He can't think straight anymore, he can only display one emotion; lust. Amy and Blaze look at each other and nod. They move up too Shadow's face again and kiss him again; sharing his mouth. The two pull away; Amy speaks.

"You're a rough one" Shadow smirks his eyes closed. He feels Blaze's muzzle against his as she leans into his ear.

"I love you… but I have to tell you something first, Shadow."

"And… what's that, my sweet?" Blaze looks back at Amy and she nods. Amy gets off of Shadow and heads towards the door; lazily and clumsy. "Where's Amy going…?"

"She needs the bathroom…" Shadow looks at Amy as she puts her hand on the doorknob. She turns her head and gives a creepy yet sweet smile.

"Shadow…" Blaze says silently in his ear.

"Yeah?"

"April fool's." Amy opens the door and lets in two different people. Rouge has a camera and takes a picture of Shadow and Blaze on the bed together. Knuckles comes in after her and starts laughing as soon as he sees the two. Shadow pushes Blaze off of him and stands. Blaze sits on the bed. Shadow is embarrassed and angry. He turns his head to Amy, who is still drunk and smiling at him.

"Don't look at me baby, it was all her plan." Amy says pointing at Blaze. Blaze has recovered a bit from her drinking and stares back at Shadow. He glares at her, wanting to hurt her for what she did. He ignores the bat and the echidna's laughter and leans over Blaze. Blaze tries to lean away from him, but he manages to lean in close to her ear.

"Nice prank."

THE END :3


End file.
